


The missing part of the apocalypse

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Hurt Leon, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: 'Of all the different situations he found himself in, he never thought he’d have his last stand off in a damn storage closet. Although when he looked at it, it seemed all kinds of appropriate.' Leon is in danger and Ada comes to the rescue. It’s the same old story until it’s not.





	The missing part of the apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyNY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyNY/gifts).



A whine from the metal door resonated through the small room. Nothing of importance was in it, except for a man leaning on the wall as he held his side in pain.

He really didn't need this.

Another inhuman groan followed as the door was hit with force. 

He could feel the dust and the mold of the small room, his palm resting on the old cracked tiles. His gun lying next to it.

“You had to do it...”

The words were said in anger. At himself, the whole situation, maybe even the world.

“You had to go back to this God forsaken city.”

The pity was clear in his voice. This time probably pointed at himself.

He tried to lift his body to a prone position, but the red stain in his side wouldn't let him.

Damn it, he should've listened to Chris for once.

Another shrill noise and the door barely held as it was left shaking by another forceful blow.

“But no, you just had to go, didn't you Leon?” Making up some bullshit reason to Hunnigan and her having the decency to not question it. She probably felt pity on him more than anything - he was always a poor liar but could pull the puppy face like no other. Must be the eyes. 

He groaned as his body shook from the pain and he lifted himself to his feet.

All it took was a blurry picture of the red fabric and he was there. Like an idiot.

There was no way that could've been her. But... he couldn't not know.

So much time had passed. Life, horror and his ever present need to end up in crappy situations with women he can't seem to hold a normal conversation with if there wasn't an impending apocalypse at the door.

The door shook as another hit and groan followed.

Well there is your apocalypse, he thought. But still he was missing the other part of it. The woman. Ada.

A mirthless laugh escaped him, he hadn’t dared to think about that name in a long while, always circling about, never letting her shine behind his eyes. Most of the time it was the small details that reminded him. The clicking of heels down a hallway, or a rush of fiery red in his line of sight.

With a steady hand in spite of his injury he took the gun from the ground to check the magazine. Three bullets left. He highly doubted it would be enough to hold down whatever was on the other side. He knew, very well, what was on the other side. Zombies, sure. Other deformed creatures that wanted to pummel his head into the ground, definitely. Still, no Ada.

When he saw that recording of the run-down Racoon City, he thought there was no way he would ever return here, but all it took was that damned snapshot and here he was. The creatures were growing more aggressive and he realized that this is it. Of all the different situations he found himself in, he never thought he’d have his last stand off in a damn storage closet. Although when he looked at it, it seemed all kinds of appropriate. 

Leon gritted his teeth against the pain in his side and readied the weapon to fire. No need to beat around the bush, this one didn’t look like a particularly good position to be in, but he’s survived worse. He hoped this one will be the same. Just one of many.

Just one of many…

With that the door broke down and the hulking masses tried to get in, all at the same time, so they were pretty much blocking themselves to at the small doorway.

He wasted no time pulling of two headshots and slamming his body into the cartwheel, seeing stars in the process after his side protested, pushing the wheel through the monsters. He had to put some distance between them. As he slammed into the opposite wall he just continued running in the other direction as the groans followed him. What waited for him at the end of that dark hallway was a group of creatures, one he wouldn’t be able to pass. 

The gleaming moon made the decision for him, and in the next moment, he was crashing through the window onto the small roof. As the cuts of glass started to sting, he let his already tired body to rest for a moment. The roar from the inside spurred him to get moving.

Running as cautiously as he could on the metal grate was not enough, because the rain already made it slippery and he was not wasting time on grace, which made him face plant in the next moment and he was sliding down the roof and into the stack of boxes below.

The impact was harsh and he felt the air leave his lungs. The coughing afterword indicated maybe some minor internal bleeding. He tried to get up, but his body wouldn’t listen. The rain was deafening the sounds around and he hoped that it would mask his little circus act to any nearby zombies.

An animal growl disturbed his rest. No such luck it seemed.

He lifted his head to see what was there and was greeted by two turned dogs. It was not a pretty sight and they seemed hungry.

His hand slowly felt for the familiar cold steel of the gun and as he grasped it, he felt relief flood his body. Followed by an intense shot of adrenaline. Two bullets left. Two zombie dogs. Would it be enough to stop them?

As they lounged towards him, he fired both shots in quick succession and they were sent flying backwards. The quiet was back and he exhaled in relief. His body felt too heavy to move, his head full of things he didn’t want to think about. Like, why was she back here after all this time? Spy, or whatever she was now. Who was she working for this time? It had been so long that he couldn’t connect the dots for the life of him.

The rustling next to him brought him back to reality. It seemed like both dogs weren’t put down after all. The one was still, but the other one was getting up and it looked like all his bullet had managed to do was tear a piece of his skull away. Not enough.  
Maybe this dark and damp place will finally be his resting place. 

He looked at the deranged animal as if trying to tell it that he wouldn’t fight or put up resistance. He tried and failed. Like so many things in life. So much time wasted on fighting and waiting.

Animal circled him, as if not understanding that he wasn’t fighting back after what he did a couple of minutes earlier. Leon knew it was just playing with its food. No need to split the take on this one, he will have the whole buffet. 

He looked up at the night sky. The rain pouring down, droplets falling on his face. It was peaceful. If only he made peace with himself, because even now he saw her. Defiant, manipulative and a little cross, but always all he could see. Ada.

“How long has it been?” he asked the night.

A gunshot rang through the night and a whine from the animal pierced the air around him. In the next moment, the body crashed next to him in the boxes. The stench was something else.

“Not long enough it seems.” a familiar voice called out.

He looked towards the voice and there she was. A trench coat around her frame as her heels clicked the familiar sound on the pavement. He glimpsed a shade of red on her.

“Ada.” he said. It was funny – that even after all these years she could still leave him stumped.

She stopped not far from him, not minding the rain that was still falling.

“Leon, you look like crap.” she said in her matter of fact tone. Like it hadn’t been too many years to count since they’ve seen each other.

“Must be my old age.” He was surprised at how calm and collected his reply sounded. Maybe he’s learned a thing or two from her throughout the years. 

“Oh it is not your age.” she retorted in a low tone, as she approached him.

“What do…” before he could say anything else, she was helping him up. He forgot how battered his body was. He always forgot when she was around.

For a small person, she certainly had a lot of strength, almost unnatural, as she easily hoisted him up. With her arm around his waist she led him away from the rain and into the building. 

He felt nothing, focusing on the familiar fragrance of her perfume and the way she felt solid and real next to him. In the past there were times he thought his mind conjured her up because of the adrenaline and fear. That she wasn’t real. Almost like a phantom. Hunting him…

“What are you doing here Ada?” he asked while there were a million other questions running through his head, like where was she all this time and did she own a damn phone. How hard was it to send a message, an e-mail, or even a letter would be better than nothing.

“Had some business to take care of. You?” she looked distant, even. Almost like she didn’t care and wasn’t affected or rattled by their meet.

“Same.” he replied. If by business he meant tracking her down. Be honest with yourself, she was always his business. Damn it, he was sounding like some poor sap.

She hummed in response, as they got inside the building. She made sure to secure the doors behind her, the boarded-up windows letting only lines of moonlight inside. He pulled his flashlight which had seen better days, but as broken as it was it still worked.

“Got to get some light in here.” he looked around, but she found a lamp and placed it in a small corner and motioned for him to sit. He did, with some problem.

With the light on, he tried not to stare as she pealed the wet coat of her shoulders and looked around the place. The space looked like it was a book store before all this went down. Small and cozy, might even call it romantic if not for the two people currently there.

“Well isn’t this nice.” she said, her eyes full of amusement and if he didn't know better, he would say even some happiness at seeing him.

“The nicest place we ever crossed paths at for sure.” he said as it was a bit off the norm. The grim and run-down place, filled with dangers and despair.

“After so long we were bound to get it right once Leon.” she said still looking impossibly glad that she was there, with him. He knew it was all a trick, a ploy to get whatever she needed this time before she disappears again.

“I thought, there was nothing to get right between us Ada.” the bitterness came pouring out. So much time lost on this woman, on waiting, on them.

She pulled back a bit, her eyes diming in the warm light. She regarded him with concern.

“You should dress that wound. It’ll get infected. I’ll see if there is a first aid kit in here.” with the final look, she moved and disappeared to the back of the store.

Leon was angry. It was a familiar feeling, a distraction from thinking how stupid he was being. Still he used his time to shrug out of his jacket and pull his shirt up to inspect the wound. It looked bad, but nothing a good wrapping wouldn’t help. Hell, even tape would do. 

“That doesn’t look too bad.”

He was startled as she came back, first aid kit in hand. With that, she sat down and went to work, cleaning and dressing the wound. All the while he spend his time tracing her frame with his eyes. Her face, eyes, the line of her nose, her lips pulled in a thin line as she concentrated on patching him up.

“You’re staring.” she said, while not looking at him. He would’ve blushed if not for the blood loss.

“I think I have a right to, seeing as you disappeared for a better part of a decade. Ada, where were you?”

She continued to dress his wound. Helping him pull the shirt back on and resting her hand gently over the wound.

“Surviving.” she said and meet his gaze. He felt like they’ve spent enough time pretending.

“Maybe there is more to life than just surviving.” he said and she started to pull back, but he grabbed her hand that was pressed against his side and held her there.

“Yes, not all of us can have a life and friends, be considered good.” she snapped back, but he would have none of it. 

“Just because I had all that, you think I wasn’t just surviving too? Going through the motions, hoping that the next assignment may be my last...” the tension rose with every word he said, but he couldn’t help the truth from spilling out.

Her eyes were sharp, “Don’t you dare say that Leon! Not as long as I’m around.” the hiss almost like that of a wounded animal.

Still he wouldn’t let up. He was too old and too tired for games. 

“You have no right to say that, you are never around.” he snared. She growled back at him. Just like to caged animals fighting to get away.

“If it weren’t for me, you’d have died a long time ago Leon. Don’t test me.” she yelled back.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance as he felt it tremble in his.

“I know that, but Ada, you are gone the next moment. What then? Am I supposed to spend my days waiting when you will appear next in my life? Because otherwise, all I’m doing is surviving and taking more dangerous missions hoping you would be there  
and...”, he squeezed his eyes, slowing his ragged breath, “... that’s not the life I should live. I know that but still...”

Her eyes followed him, traced his every line on his face. Looking and trying to understand what he was saying. He decided to lay it all out there.

“Why do you think I came back to Racoon City, Ada? I saw a God damn glimpse of red and I was ready to go back to hell and see if you would meet me there.”

In the next moment all he felt was her lips on his and her hands on his face tracing, soothing. Leon did what he could to kiss back as he felt her trying to imprint herself on him. That was until she tried to lean more towards him and the white-hot pain exploded in his side. With that the moment was over.

“I am sorry Leon.” she tried as he opened his eyes after the pain subsided and looked at her.

“I don’t need you to be sorry Ada, I need you here.” he really did sound like a cheap romantic comedy lead, but he was just done. “Otherwise what’s the point?”

She was silent, not a word came out of her and Leon started to worry that maybe that was all she could give. Maybe that was enough in the past, but he just couldn’t do it anymore.

She stood up and went to her coat and with that Leon knew what she decided was the right thing for her to do. Still it hurt.

He went to get his own jacket, not wanting to think about anything, Ada, the kiss, her leaving again. As he grasped the fabric of his jacket a firm grip stopped him.

“What are you doing Leon?” she asked. 

He didn’t dare glance back. 

“What does it look like, it should be familiar to both of us by now.”

He started to pull the jacket, but her grip was firm and gave no quarter. “No.”

He glanced back and that was his mistake. Just seeing her so lost was enough, because he knew that feeling well. It was there with him for a long time.

“Here.” her other hand pressed a piece of paper in his hand. He looked down and saw an address on it.

“What is this Ada?”

She smiled, open and without hesitation. “The point, Leon.”

She leaned forward and captured his lips one last time before moving away.

“I hope to see you there Leon and we can finally start living.” she said, and with that started towards the door. He smiled as he saw the other side of the card.

“Isn’t hoping too much in our case Ada?” he asked still twirling the card in his hand.

“No, because I did.” she admitted as she opened the door and disappeared into the night. Nothing new with them, only this time he had something to hold on to. He looked at the card one more time before putting it in his back pocket. He took his gun and saw his mag was full now. He smiled. It must be love.

As he walked out the door, he said to the night.

“I’ll see you soon Ada.”

He remembered the card and for the first time in years he looked forward to some time off and finally living. 

Because as of today there were two people in this world who knew the actual number and an address of the Ada Wong.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a birthday present and my first foray into the fandom so I hope it's not too bad :) happy bday amyNY!


End file.
